Semiconductor systems and, in particular, processors and processing systems continue to operate at increasingly faster data rates, leading to higher and higher current consumption levels. Current flows to a semiconductor package from a circuit board through package pins and associated contacts in a socket. Higher current levels lead to higher contact-pin temperatures due to the electrical resistance in the contacts and package pins. Higher contact-pin temperatures may result in reduced reliability and may accelerate oxidation of the contacts and pins. Because the socket body is typically a thermal insulator, such as a plastic, the heat dissipation ability of the contacts and pins is severely limited.
Conventional methods use natural convection to help cool a semiconductor package. Natural convection, however, is unable to effectively cool the contacts and pins because sufficient air flow is typically unavailable. This is especially true for power pins and their associated contacts, which carry significantly higher amounts of current. Some other conventional methods use forced-air convection to cool a semiconductor package. The forced air flows around the semiconductor package and socket, helping to cool the package pins and contacts. Forced-air convection, however, is also unable to effectively cool the contacts and package pins of these higher current packages, because sufficient air flow is unavailable near or at the contacts and pins.
Thus, there is a general need for improved socket-board-package apparatus and methods for cooling contacts and package pins. There is also a need for socket-board-package assemblies and for methods that help reduce the temperature of contacts and package pins. There is also a need for socket-board-package assemblies and for methods suitable for semiconductor packages that include processors and processing systems operating at high-current levels. There is also a need for socket-board-package assemblies and methods with improved reliability and reduced contact-pin oxidation.